Here Without You
by Mira Nova 23
Summary: Mai's in the shadow realm...


Disclaim all things not mine like YGO & the song. I hate songfics really but I do love them. ME I just use the title.

Don't know who/what's musing me at the moment... oh yeah that's it, duh. & the cake tonight with the face thing again reminded me too so ' PARTLY ONLY! & yeah, holy ra I'm musing HIM! Well at least I'm in character now... ?.

-  
Here Without You -----------------

"Joey!" Mai banged on the hourglass she was trapped in. "Please, don't leave me here!" The tears had been coming for quite some time already, and were only getting more frantic.

"JOEY!"

She collapsed in the corner, resting her head on her knees. "Oh, god... Joey... Look at me, I'm crying for HIM... And now I'm talking to myself. I AM going crazy. But... how could a part of this possibly feel, like... good? Sure, the things I'm seeing him doing here are horrible, but before- he saved me. He made them stop before. I was able to see him and he was going to shield me from Ra. But which is real? He also said that 'all his friends' were in that dream, and then lied and said that I wasn't there, but then said that I was... Mmmmoh, just- that moment..."

She closed her eyes, trying to bring back the entire memory. Gold restraints held her arms and legs fast against the brick, but then he appeared. His hands cupped her face, his eyes searching hers.

Mai sighed as her breathing normalized and she calmed down. She could feel his fingers on her cheeks. Then he moved closer to protect her from the blast. His body was pressed against hers, his arms around her neck. His hair tickled her face as she deeply inhaled the scent of his neck.

"He would've died if he'd really been hit... And I felt that with my own skin, and heart... I KNOW that was real!"

She opened her eyes. Suddenly all around her was projected a scene apparantly being played out right now. Her body lay in a hospital bed, and Joey walks up to her. He pulls back the covers, roughly unties the knot of her tube top, and yanks her belt open.

"OH MY GOD- NO!" Mai screamed. She shut her eyes tight, and covered her head with her arms. "NO, he almost died for me! He was the only one that cared when that movie star almost kidnapped me! JOEY WHEELER's the only one that's ever cared about me!" The tears came back. "He'll save me..." she whispered. "Joey save me... Y-you may not be all the things you wish you were, but I know you deserve to. And of all the things in the world, you're the one person I miss in here, because... because I love you. I've never felt this way before- and it's only for you. It must be love. And this must be what makes you want to die for someone..."

She threw her head back against the glass, but kept her eyes closed.

"He loves me..."

"Well that's pathetic."

"Huh!" Mai opened her eyes. Everything around her was black again.

"You've actually fallen totally head over heals for a guy, and he's YOUNGER than you! pluhahaha!" The strange voice boomed again. It sounded similar to her own, but darker and harsher. "At least this didn't happen a year ago. When you met him he was still shorter than you!"

Mai blushed. "But now he's... he really has become everything I want."

"Yeah, sure. You're one and only friend in the world wouldn't leave you for anything. At this very moment he's fighting to within an inch of his life just to save you! And in two weeks it'll be 'Oh, we need to TALK.' Think you can be friends after THAT? Hah!"

Mai stared off into space, saddened already by the breakup of a barely-begun romance. "He still doesn't deserve the way I've gotten used to treating him... I scratched his face over something he just blurted out, and then an hour later he saved me again."

"He's just lookin for some. Most guys WOULD do anything to save a piece of ass."

"HE'S NOT- he's not most guys. Lord knows he's too weird to be..." A smile krept up.

"Just watch out girl. You gotta think bout yourself." The voice faded away.

Mai mumbled to herself, "I know I'M lonely out of my mind without him here." She closed her eyes and waited.

-------------------

Oh yeah I just remembered I'm DRUNK right now, too+u+ To think, THIS is what happens when I'm really truly drunk and THIS is what happens when I'm very somber: http/i24. LOOK I'm a harpy!

Well the idea was inspired by a fic I read on a little while after my brother was playing the song "Here Without You," moping over a girl that just dumped him as soon as we arrived in DisneyWorld.

Btw Mr. Muser if you read this it's not TRUE per se. But I'm an artist & duh I draw from experience! 0.0 I just heard a monster... Holy Ra Yami is dressed up like Scott Summers and I really need to stop & just post this already & get to bed before the sun rises!

& yes that "voice" is the side of Mai you see with the Oricalchos. 


End file.
